The invention relates to a system for metering a product in powder form, in particular for water-soluble powders.
Systems delivering products in granular form are already known, such as, for example, the device forming the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,984. However, this system has various drawbacks, in particular that of giving a solution for dispensing the product in which there is not, strictly speaking, complete closure of the system, so that it is not possible to guarantee, on the one hand, complete hygiene and, on the other hand, total absence of depositing on the walls, particles which have not been delivered.